


langa has a crush

by acethedisgrace



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, He's not in this but #adamisoverparty, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acethedisgrace/pseuds/acethedisgrace
Summary: Langa is starting to realize he has feelings for Reki--he's not very good at hiding it. In an attempt to look less suspicious, Langa simply labels his detachment and lack of focus, which is primarily because he's always thinking about Reki, as just being a crush. Unfortunately, he doesn't specify who this crush is.Having this information but not to its full extent, Reki easily misunderstands an interaction between Langa and a girl.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 11
Kudos: 217





	langa has a crush

"Hey." A familiar soft voice called after Reki as he made his way out of the school building, the back of his shoe tucked under his heel. No matter how uncomfortable it was, he kept walking, "Reki!"

Reki's march home was halted by a pale hand grabbing his wrist, "Reki please. Talk to me."

A chill went up Reki's spine as he felt Langa's breath behind him, thin from running after the red head. Langa was the last person he wanted to see right now.  
Without a word, Reki pulled his hand from Langa's grip, punctuated by a grunt and glance back at the taller boy, who's face twinged with guilt. He had been planning a confrontation between him and Reki since he began running after him, but now that Reki was infront of him--about to slip away--his mind drew a blank, "Reki.." He mumbled, the words he wanted to say dying on his tongue.

Reki sighed, "Langa.." He turned around and faced his dear friend, his friend that only a day and a half earlier had been at his house playing video games with him, and gazed at him, his amber eyes clearly showing his pain, a gaze that convinced Langa that it could stop his heart if he wasn't ready for it. He knew Reki was upset. So why did the boy's reaction hurt so badly? Why was a little tiny part of his mind hoping--wishing that Reki wouldn't be sad, that he would tell Langa that what he had seen was okay and that he was forgiven for causing such a misunderstanding.

Because really, that's all that Langa wanted. He wanted to be forgiven.

**That morning**

Reki ran to school with a hop in his step, Langa by his side. It was one of those increasingly common days in which the boys came to school together, Langa having stayed over at Reki's house the night before.

"Wait up, Reki." Langa begged with a wheeze, having a hard time keeping up with Reki. Langa was athletic, that was for sure, but on days that his best friend was in a particularly good mood, Langa found it increasingly difficult to keep up with his enthusiastic bounds.

Reki turned around and stared back at his friend who now had time to catch up, "Hehe you're so slow."

Langa rolled his eyes playfully once he was able to catch his breath, "I'm not slow by any means." Gently punching Reki's shoulder, he continued, "You're just insanely energetic."

Reki smiled from ear to ear, that simply being how he felt today. He was just really happy and he didn't have a particular reason to be. He just wanted to be happy so he was. (Must be nice)

Langa couldn't help but smile himself, Reki's smile was incredibly contagious and Langa was especially susceptible to it given his feelings for his energetic friend.

He wasn't quite sure what these feelings were yet--they were too premature to be given a certain label, but he knew they weren't the type of feelings someone feels for a friend.

Not that he'd let Reki know, though. He wasn't about to make his best friend uncomfortable and run the risk of losing him. No. It just wasn't worth it.

Subconsciously, he frowned as he kept thinking on the subject. It wasn't negative, it just made him a little anxious.

"Hey." Reki said, veering Langa from the avenue his thoughts were driving down. He really shouldn't have been thinking of that when Reki was literally right in front of him, "You totally spaced out for a second there, man. Are you good?"

"Huh?" It took Langa a second to process what the red head was saying, "Oh yeah sorry I was just thinking of something my mom said earlier." That was a lie, but he was pretty sure it was convincing enough.

"Yeah right." Reki grinned.

Shit. Reki could see right through him.

"You said your mom was on a business trip and wouldn't be back until late this afternoon." Reki recalled. Langa honestly hadn't expected Reki to pay attention to his earlier rantings about how his mom wasn't home and how he had to make dinner for the past week, something he didn't particularly mind, he just didn't like cooking for himself, "What? Do you think I don't listen to you when you talk?"

Langa wasn't going to answer that.

Reki laughed it off, "Anyways, why lie?" He inched himself closer, "Were you thinking about something sercet?" Reki was just kidding, and he planned on dropping it, but Langa's averting of his eyes peaked his curiousity, "Oh no now you've got me curious."

"Oh..hah I guess I do." Langa croaked, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"Tell me what's up, Langa. I mean, you don't have to. But you know you can tell me anything." Reki said, putting an arm around Langa's shoulder and inadvertently forcing the blue haired boy to lose the advantage of space between them. Langa never minded their level of skinship, but in this particular moment it wasn't ideal given his stupid little lie had made things awkward, atleast to him.

Langa's lack of an answer made Reki a little nervous. Langa usually spoke his mind and was honest with his friend, so when he closed himself off it forced Reki's mind to imagine ridiculous scenarios of Langa being in danger or secretly hating him. Reki wasn't really insecure, but in regards to Langa, his slight sense of insecurity was acute. He still couldn't really tell if that was a good thing or not, "It's okay." He finally said after a painfully long silence. He removed his arm from Langa's shoulder, "You've just got to promise it's nothing that would cause you to get hurt or something like that."

Langa missed the feeling of Reki's arm on his shoulder, but he was also a bit relieved to be given his space back. He shook his head, "No it's nothing like that. I'll tell you...when we...get to class, okay?" He wasn't particularly sure what the hell he was thinking, but part of him wanted to tell Reki what he had been so preoccupied by earlier, even if he didn't fully plan on telling the truth. 

"Oh." They were almost there anyways, so Reki could live with that, "Alright. What do you want to talk about in the meantime?"

Langa thought for a second, trying to chase away his thoughts on he decision he just made. He didn't particularly want to dwell on it as if he postponed telling Reki even more it would just be more difficult. He didn't have to give the details anyways, all he had to do was either come up with a better lie if he wanted to chicken out, or tell Reki the watered down truth.

He'd make his decision...probably the exact second they say down. Listen, he wasn't exactly a plan ahead type of guy. A person like that doesn't duct-tape their feet to a skateboard and take on a professional in the field--especially when not too long before he had confidently stated that a skateboard was not for people to stand on.

"Oh! I found this old bootleg copy of Tony Hawk Pro Skater for the Wii. Want to come by and play it after school? See how shitty it is." Reki finally chimed in as, once again, Langa's mind wondered.

"Uh, I'd like to. But are you sure your Mom is okay with me coming by two days in a row? I mean I just stayed the night last night."

"She'll be totally fine with it don't worry. She's too busy trying to rangle my sister's to pay much attention to you."

Langa thought, yeah right, it was like a spotlight was shined on him every time he went over to Reki's place, he couldn't avoid Reki's family if he wanted to. Not that he would, Reki's sisters were kind of...alot, but his mom was very nice.

"If it's fine with them than yeah, but I've got to come home afterwards so I can start dinner for my Mom."

"Weren't you just complaining about cooking earlier?" Reki raised an eyebrow.

"No, I wasn't complaining about the cooking itself. I just don't like not having anyone to cook for."

"Aww." Reki gushed, "You should cook for me sometime, then."

Langa smiled, "We'll see."

~

"I have a crush on someone."

Reki spit out his water---well, it was actually sprite that he said was water and hid in his water bottle, "Run that by me one more time." He said, coughing.

"I have a crush on someone." Langa said again, deadpanning.

"I didn't mean literal.." Reki shook his head, "Nevermind." He felt his heart drop into his stomach. He didn't want to ask what he was about to, but he felt like he had to, "So um..who..who is it?"

"Um.." Langa looked around nervously, "It's a secret."

"Really man? Come on!" Reki complained, though really, he was relieved.

_I don't want to hear it._

"Quiet in the back of the class please!" The teacher shouted.

That shut Reki up for now, but it didn't stop him from thinking about it the entire class.

Who was it? Who was it that won Langa's heart before he could?

As both boys got back to paying attention, someone else tuned back in as well, not longer listening to their classmates in the back.

~

Reki waved as he walked off, "I'll be right back just wait here."

"Okay."

School had finally ended and the two boys were about to head over to Reki's place, but Reki had been called on by his teacher to meet him after class. Obviously, he wanted to talk about the constant distraction Reki caused. He has been given this lecture before, but today in particular he didn't want to hear it. He just wanted to go home and play video games with Langa.

Langa patiently waited, tapping the wall rhythmically to alleviate some boredom.

"Mind if we chat for a second." A female voice sounded from beside Langa. He jumped slightly, hearing no signs of her approaching, and looked at her.

"Hi there, Hasegawa-kun." The girl said, "You probably don't know me, do you?"

Langa crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. She was the first girl to approach him since he moved to Okinawa, but he had a plethora of experiences of girls confessing their undying love for him when he lived in Canada. He was honestly surprised this was the first time it had happened since we started attending this school.

"I'm not here to confess to you so you can go ahead and not look so bored."

Langa raised an eyebrow, his interest peaked.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Aiko. I'm the schools match maker--trade mark." She whispered the last part.

"Pft." Langa couldn't help but think her name was pretty on the nose.

(Aiko= the beloved one/little love)

"Okay so why are you talking to me?"

"Cause I heard something interesting in class today~" She said in a sing-songy voice.

"Oh?" Langa's mind instantly went to this 'interesting thing' being a rumour about him instantly falling for some random girl or something of the sort.

"I heard you tell Reki-kun that you like someoneee~" She confessed, "I didn't mean to listen." She gave a fake sympathetic look, "I just always get so interested when I hear people talking about crushes. I am the school match ma-"

"Match Maker, I know that now." Langa cut in.

"You forgot the trade mark, but I'll let it slide." She leaned in closet to Langa to a point that was uncomfortable for him. He wanted to back away but he would be blocking a doorway at that point, so he crianed his neck trying to get his face as far away from her as possible. Did she have no respect for personal space? Clearly she didn't, "I want to help you, handsome Mr. Transfer student. You and your crush would make an interesting couple, whoever they may be."

Langa couldn't help but notice her use of gender neutral language. Maybe she wasn't too bad. He atleast appreciated her not instantly assuming it was a girl.

At the same time though, he didn't really want to spill his heart out to some girl he just met, especially someone that he couldn't envision being tight lipped.

"So, in order to work my magic," She began, leaning in closer, "I'll need their name."

"I-"

"O-oh." A familiar voice said from behind them.

_That's_

Langa turned around to see a very hurt looking Reki, who stood in the middle of the hall, completely still, his fits clenched so hard his skin was sure to be riddled with crescent shaped marks.

 _Shit_.

"This isn't-"

Langa couldn't finish what he was saying, Reki just ran.

He kept running until he reached the lockers, stopping only to change his shoes. If he wouldn't have gotten in trouble for wearing his school shoes home, he would have kept running. He didn't want Langa to catch up.

Speaking of Langa,

"I have to go after him." Langa thought out loud, "Excuse me!" He said to Aiko, giving her a quick bow before running off.

Aiko smiled.

_So it's Reki-kun? Cute._

Once Langa saw Reki, he didn't stop to change shoes, he just kept running until he caught up.

Which brings us back to the present. Two boys, standing outside of the school. One who's heart is broken, the other not knowing why.

"Go change your shoes." Reki said, his voice void of its usual warmth, "I won't run off. Just meet me behind the school. No one needs to see us right now."

Langa looked around. He just realised people were looking at them.

Langa stepped back, "Okay..but please. Please don't runaway again."

Reki just nodded.

Langa hesitated, but he eventually sighed, walked away, and went to change his shoes.

Reki also sighed, a total contrast to that mornings happy smiles. He walked behind the school and sat against the buildings rough wall. It was cold on his skin, but he didn't really care at the moment. His head was swimming, well, drowning was probably more accurate, in thoughts.

Why was he talking to that girl? They were so close. They must be dating. Why didn't he atleast tell me? How did I not know?

Mentally beating himself for either being stupid not to notice, or stupid to think Langa would trust him enough to tell him about that girl, Reki shoved his face in his knees.

He didn't have king to sulk alone though, as not even a minute after he sat down he felt Langa's warm body next his. Normally, he would have felt inclined to rest his head on the boy's shoulder. And he wouldn't deny, he still did.

"Hey." Langa said, making Reki hesitantly look his way, "Tell me what you're thinking. What you think you know. I'll listen to every word and I won't talk until you're done. I don't want this misunderstanding getting out of hand. I don't...want you to be sad..so please, tell me what you're thinking."

_Misunderstanding? What is there to misunderstand?_

"How come...you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend? You could have just told me you had a girlfriend...telling me you had a crush intsted...was just kind of cruel..you know? I...just wanted you to trust me. I thought that you'd atleast tell me if you were dating someone." Reki said, slowly, sadly. He didn't want to voice his concerns. Honestly, he just wanted to go home and lay under a blanket, wallow in his own sadness for a while. That's how he usually handled things, that or he'd go to the skatepark.

Langa waited until he was sure he was finished to begin speaking, "Okay so...well I don't know if you'll believe me. But hear me out okay? And you don't have to believe me, there's not really a reason to, but..just try okay?"

Reki nodded, looking at his thumbs which he was nervously twiddling.

"That girl...ah what was her name again...Aiko? Yeah, Aiko. Aiko-chan overheard me telling you I had a crush earlier and wanted to help me get with them. I know she was getting really close--I wanted to back away but I didn't want to get in the way of a door. There's nothing between us, she literally just walked up to me right after you left. I promise."

Reki was quiet. He didn't really know what to say. He believed Langa..but still. He had lingering worries.

"Do you...think she's attractive?"

"No." Langa answered instantly, making Reki perk up a little. The way Langa said it, he was certain it wasn't a lie.

"Oh..well uh. Cool." He wanted to say it was relief, but he wasn't sure how that would sound.

There was a silence.

"You want to know who my crush is, right?"

_Read me like a book._

"No no no!" Reki shook his head defensively, "That's totally not my business if you don't want it to be."

"No..it's uh. It's okay I just..well.." Langa's expression grew nervous. He bit his lip, "I think it may...effect the way you think of me."

"Nonsense." Reki said, scooting a little closer to the taller boy, "You could say you.." He thought about the worst thing someone could do but failed to think if anything rational, "Eat fucking..babies and I would still think you're awesome."

Langa couldn't help but crack up, "Well, I can assure you I have no interest in eating babies."

Reki laughed at his own ridiculousness, "Well, then I guess your crush can't be too bad."

Langa felt reassured, but he still felt uneasy. Was it really okay?

"Um.." Langa looked at Reki's face, it had returned to it's usual wonderstruck, entusiastic default. It made him nervous. If this didn't go down well, he'd never see it again, "I um..well first off..it's a guy."

"Oh really?" For a moment Reki was going to jump up and scream in triumph that Langa liked him, but the he remembered he and Langa weren't the only guys in Okinawa and his enthusiasm was cut short, "That's completely fine by me, don't worry." Reki didn't really have to hesitate to throw in that, "I actually like guys too, so you don't have to feel like I'd be weirded out by it."

A similar feeling washed over Langa, but it was even more short lived. Reki was absolutely radiant, anyone could fall for him. Regardless of gender or lack there of. If Reki were to find a guy that liked him back, he wouldn't be surprised. However, it gave him a confidence boost in what he was going to say next.

"Actually..it's uh..you." He said the 'you' so quickly it was barely catchable. He hoped Reki wouldn't hear it, he had chickened out the second he opened his mouth.

Reki caught on no problem.

Without another word spoken between them, Reki grabbed Langa's shoulders and forced the taller boy to face him. Shocked, Langa's eyes grew wide as he stared at Reki's now red face, "Re-"

Langa stopped himself from speaking when Reki drew his face closer. Their faces were brought mere inches apart, but before they could enclose the hap between them, Reki stopped and leaned back, "I'm sorry I was totally about to kiss you without your permission! I should have just said that I like you b-"

Reki was cut off, and it's not hard to imagine what from. Langa had no experience, neither did Reki, but he tried to make the kiss enjoyable, but really, it was more just a peck on the lips as Langa was afraid of kissing Reki too hard and clinking their teeth together. Nonetheless, it was nice, and it made Reki's heart explode.

"I- you- we- I mean I-"

Langa smiled, it was a shaky smile, he was far too flustered to smile like his heart wasn't beating erratically and that he felt he could pass out from happiness. He kissed Reki, but more importantly, Reki went in to kiss him first.

Thinking about how ridiculous the situation was, and how stupid they had both been, Reki and Langa broke out into a fit of laughs which left them red in the face. It also left Reki lying ontop of Langa, who stared up at him with the fondness of someone deeply infatuated, maybe even in love.

When Reki finished laughing, he looked down at Langa witch his own version of the same look. As they stared at each other, their lips naturally grew closed together until they once again shared a kiss. A longer one this time. It wasn't perfect, it was filled with passion but laced the awkwardness that only two teenagers with absolutely no experiance could bring to the table. Dispute this, it was fantastic. Both boys' hearts burned with love, their, faces burning even harsher.

When they broke, both boys could hardly contain their smiles.

"Oh God I...just...ahh. I don't know what to say I'm..? So..I'm just so happy." Reki said, as they both say up. He couldn't stand to not be in contact with Langa though so he quickly threw his arms around his waist and pulled himself close to his taller boy.

Langa chuckled and placed his hand on the side of Reki's face, caressing his cheek with his thumb, "I'm happy too. I really like you, you know that?"

Reki smiled, leaning into Langa's touch, "Yeah. I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't, you dork." He gave Langa a fond look and then looked at the ground, a bashful expression in his face, "I like you alot too."

Langa cupped Reki's chin with the intent to pull him close and kiss him once more, but he stopped when he heard people approaching.

"Ah shit I forgot that one of the clubs meet out here." Reki said, panicked. He jumped up and grabbed Langa's hand, pulling the other boy to his feet, "Still up for video games at my house?"

Langa grinned, "Of course."

Unspokenly, they ran, hand in hand, to Reki's house. They didn't care how many people saw them, they knew people wouldn't think too much of them. All they cared about was getting to Reki's house so they could be alone.

They may have now established a completely different relationship than friends, but both knew despite this, they planned to kick eachother's asses at whatever game they chose to play when they inevitably got bored of the Tony Hawk wii game they intended to play.

And then they would probably, most definitely, cuddle until Langa would begrudgingly have to head home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading this stupid bullshit I thought of in about two minutes. This is my first fic on ao3, and not only that but it's my first fic of this ship I've ever written, so I hope it's not absolute nonsense.  
> I love Sk8 the infinity alot, and Reki×Langa is one spicy meatball so I'll definitely be writing more of them in the future. Hopefully, a fic about Langa's birthday will follow this one shortly. Cheers to that. 
> 
> -Asa


End file.
